Ang hindi malilimutang Bakasyon
by Charanime
Summary: Si Kei ay napilitang magbakasyon kasama ang kanyang kapatid at ang kanyang ama.. Ano kaya ang mangyayari sa kanilang bakasyon?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of it's characters.**

**Ang Hindi malilimutang Bakasyon**

Isang magandang araw ang bumungad sa kagigising na si Kei Takishima. Siya at ang kanyang pamilya ay nag planong magbakasyon sa isang magara at kilalang beach resort. Sa katunayan ay pinilit lang si Kei na pumunta, ayaw talaga kasi niyang sumama. Mas gugustuhin pa niyang magtrabaho kaysa magbakasyon.

*Sa loob ng Sasakyan

Saturo: Kei! ano ka ba paminsaminsan na nga lang tayong magbakasyon, ayaw mo pang sumama.

Sui: Oo nga naman kuya. Alisin mo na nga iyang Bad Mood mo. Malay mo baka mayroon kang makilala doon. Diba papa? (sabay tingin sa kanyang ama)

Kei: (walang paki at nakaharap lang sa kanyang laptop)

Nang dumating na sila sa Resort, bumungad sa kanila ang magandang view ng beach. Dali-daling lumusong si Sui at tuluyan ng naligo. Si Kei naman ay nakaharap parin sa kanyang laptop ng kinuha ito ng kanyang ama at sinabing...

Saturo: Kei, tama na nga iyang trabaho. Magsaya kanaman, wala namang mawawala kung kakalimutan mo muna ang trabaho. Hindi naman malulugi ang kompanya kung wala ka dun.

Kei:Sige nga, sabihin po ninyo sa akin sino ang ibinilin ninyo para alagaan ang kompanya?

Saturo: (*smirks) Si Aoi, huwag mong sabihin sa kanya na nagbakasyon tayo ha. Ang sinabi ko lang na may business tour tayo eh.. hehehe

Kei: *sighs

Pagkatapos kunin ni Saturo ang laptop ni Kei, naiwan siyang mag-isa. Wala siyang magawa kaya napagpasyahan niyang maglakad lakad muna, dapit hapon na noon at malapit nang lumubog ang araw. Malayo na ang kanyang nilakad ng mayroon siyang nakitang magandang babae, na nakaharap sa dalampasigan. Nakasuot ito ng bistida at naka sumbrero. Tinanggal ng babae ang sumbrero nito at dito nakita ni Kei ang buong mukha ng babae. Namangha si Kei sa kanyang taglay na kagandahan.

Bata: *tumatakbo na may dala-dalang ice cream tapos nadapa at umiyak

Napalingon ang magandang babae. Si Kei naman ay lumapit upang tulungan ang bata.

Magadang babae: Oh! Ayos kalang ba? (tinulungang bumangon ang nadapa na bata) Sa susunod kasi huwag kang tatakbo.

Kei: Bata! Ayos ka lang ba?

Bata: (umiiyak) Wala na yung isce cream ko!

Kei: Oo cge cge na. Huwag ka nang umiyak eto, (biniyan ng pera ang bata) yan!, bumili ka ulit ng ice cream.

Magandang babae: (nagulat sa binigay ni Kei, dahil masyadong malaki ito para sa isang bata)

Bata: (tumigil sa pag iyak) Talaga po Kuya? Sa akin na ito?

Kei: Oo sayo na yan.

Tumalon talon ang bata at nagpasalamat. Tuwang tuwa naman sina Kei sa ginawa ng bata.

Magandang Babae: Salamat sa pagtulong mo sa bata ah. Alam mo ganon talaga ang batang iyon,laging nadadapa. (sabay tawa)

Kei: Ganoon ba? Sa sinabi mong yan parang kilalang kilala mo iyong batang yon ah!

Magandang Babae: Oo, palagi ko kasi siyang nakikita dito sa dalampasigan eh.

Kei: Ahhhh.. Mmm, oo nga pala hindi pa ako nagpapakilala ako nga pala c Kei (inabot ang kamay niya sa magandang babae)

Magandang Babae: Ah, tawagin mo na lang akong Hikari.

Nag shake hands silang dalawa. Sabay nilang pinanuod ang paglubog ng araw. Nang lumubog na ang araw ay nagmadaling umalis si Hikari pero hinawakan ni Kei ang kanyang kamay.

Kei: Sandali lang, pwede ba tayong magkita ulit bukas?

Hikari:Ahm, tingnan natin. (Sabay talikod ng nakangiti)

Umalis si Hikari nang may ngiti sa kanyang labi, ganun din naman si Kei. Nagpasalamat siya na sumama siya sa bakasyong ito. Hindi naman pala masama ang pagbabakasyon.  
Sa mga sumunod na araw ay parati nang nagkikita sina Kei at Hikari. Pero kahit palagi silang magkasama ay parang may tinatago ito sa kanya.

*Sa villa ni Hikari

Si Hikari ay nasa balkonahe ng kanilang Villa.

Akira: Hikari, pumasok kana dito at lumalamig na baka magkasipon ka niyan. Baka hindi mo makita ang prince charming mo bukas...

Hikari: (nagulat na nagbablush) Huh-huh? Sinong Prince charming Akira?

Akira: Huwag ka na ngang mag deny, kitang kita ko kayo kanina sa may dalampasigan. Pero Hikari tandaan mo na... (Hindi na ituloy ang sinasabi)

Hikari: Alam ko Akira, alam ko. (napabuntong hininga)

Akira: Pasensya kana Hikari para ito sa ikabubuti mo at para hindi kayo masaktang pareho.

Hikari: huwag kang magpasensya Akira. (ngumiti kay Akira)

Sa last day nina Kei sa beach resort ay nagtaka siya nang hindi niya nakita si Hikari. Biglaan kasi ng napagpasyahan ng ama niya na umalis na sila dahil may naging problema sa Shanghai Branch.

Makalipas ang apat na linggo... Sa opisina ni Kei

Secretary: Kei-sama may naghahanap sa inyo

Kei: Sige papasukin mo.

Pumasok si Akira.

Akira: Ikaw ba si Kei?

Kei: Ako nga. Bakit? Anong maipaglilingkod ko sayo?

Akira: May naaalala ka pa bang babae na nagngangalang Hikari?

Nabigla si Kei sa tinanong ni Akira.

Kei: Pano mo nalaman. A-a-

Hindi matapos ni Kei ang kanyang sinasabi.

Akira: Pasensya kana, Kei pero si Hikari nasa ospital cya ngayon?

Kei: (nagulat) Ha? Bakit? Anong nagyari sa kanya?

Akira: Ganito kasui yan, nung makilala mo siya may malalang na siyang sakit. Alam kong hindi halata dahil isa siyang masayahing tao.

Kei:Sakit? At malala na? Anong sakit?

Akira: Meron siyang leukemia. At tinanigan na siya ng doktor. Pinapunta niya ako dito para sabihan ka, dahil iyan ang huling hiling niya, ang makita ka.

Hindi alam ni Kei kung ano ang gagawin niya. Hindi sinabi ni Hikari sa kanya ang totoo. Kaya pala hindi siya dumating sa tagpuan nila noon. Dali-dali silang pumunta sa ospital. Nang dumating sila ay wala sa kanyang kwarto si Hikari. Hinanap nila ito hanggang sa nakita nila ito sa balkonahe ng ospital. Dapit hapon na noon, papa lubog na ang araw.

Kei: Hi-Hikari?

Hikari: K-kei? Buti naman at dumating ka. Salamat sa diyos, sa huling araw ko sa mundong ito ay nakita ko ang taong minamahal ko ng lubos.

Umiyak si Hikari, ganun din naman si Kei. Iniwanan sila ni Akira na napaiyak na rin.

Kei: Mahal kita Hikari.

Si Hikari noon ay nakapikit ang mata at sinabing..

Hikari: Masaya ako at pareho tayo ng nararamdaman. Pero hanggang dito nalang ako Kei... Pa-a-alam K-K-ei... Mahal kita Kei.

Napaiyak nalang si Kei. Iyon ang huling salita na nabigkas ni Hikari. Pumanaw na si Hikari. Nagluksa ang lahat. Lalung-lalo na si Kei na masyadong na apektuhan. Pero hindi nag laon ay natanggap na niya na wala na si Hikari. Alam niya na masaya ito na kasama ang diyos sa kabilang buhay. Pero tuwing summer ay pinupuntahan parin ni Kei ang tagpuan nila ni Hikari noon. Parati niyang inaalala na doon sa lugar na iyon ay doon niya nakilala ang taong pinakamamahal niya...

~The End..

* * *

This is my one shot story of Special A. Hope you like it... Please leave a review... Thanks!

~charanime-chan


End file.
